ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Zeddemore
Edward Zeddemore (also known as Big Ed)Charlie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:21). Time Life Entertainment. Charlie says: "We gotta get Big Ed." is Winston Zeddemore's father. Initially, he was not proud of his son's career choice. History Big Ed is a construction foreman but has experience in using dynamite. He wears one half of a family heirloom while Winston owns the other half. He seems to not believe in much of anything other than what is fact and practical. He, however, cares about his son. When Winston was a child, Ed once owned an old truck with a faulty lock so he rigged himself a special door opener.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:57-11:58). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I learned this from you when I was a kid."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:59-12:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Remember that old truck you always used to get locked out of so you rigged your door opener?" Ed didn't realize that Winston remembered this and took it to heart in his adult life. When Winston left the construction business and became a Ghostbuster, a rift seems to have formed between the two. Ed thinks the Ghostbusters are frauds because in his mind, ghosts do not exist.Edward Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:45-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. Ed says: "I don't need any mumbo jumbo Ghostbusters bailing me out." During a dig in Brooklyn, an extra-dimensional hole appeared. Ed dismissed it and tried to use a bulldozer then dynamite the cover it up and continue building. When that failed, Ed was about to get hit by the Collector's agents, those who expanded the hole, when the Ghostbusters intervened. Ed refused Winston's help but the two were taken and became prisoners of the Collector. It turned out that Ed and Winston's heirlooms were the two halves of what the Collector was looking for. Ed assessed his character, decided to trust him, and gave him the piece. The Collector got his freedom and teleported everyone and everything back to the physical plane. Trivia *In "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream", Winston reveals his dad always told him to "learn by doing."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:43-04:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Like my dad always said, we learn by doing." *In the visual commentary for "The Brooklyn Triangle", Richard Mueller guesses correctly that Ed was voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne. It was an uncredited role. *In a draft of "Slimer Streak", the train set was scripted to have been sent to Winston by Ed. It was a set they built together when Winston was a child.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" Script p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. "Ray says "But isn't it great that your Dad sent your old train set to you!"''McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" Script p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. "Winston says "Me and Dad put this together when I was a kid. It was my first and best train set." *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Edward makes a non-canon cameo in Manhattan. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Edward has a non-canon reference to his nickname on the shirt Winston Zeddemore is wearing. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Winston's father is visually based on Edward. *On page 21 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Winston drinks from a mug bearing a non-canon reference to Big Ed. *On page 3, panel 4, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, a logo for Big Ed appears on Winston's helmet. Appeareances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Winston alludes to Ed *"The Brooklyn Triangle" References Gallery Collages EdwardZeddemoreinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon EdwardZeddemore02.jpg EdwardZeddemore03.jpg EdwardZeddemore04.jpg EdwardZeddemore05.jpg EdwardZeddemore06.jpg EdwardZeddemore07.jpg Secondary Canon EdZeddemoreAndAliceDerlethIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 EdZeddemoreIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Issue #12 BigEdTMNTGB3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 WinstonZeddemoreIDW34.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character